Wolf Spirit
by PeacefulBlood
Summary: A story about Inari Crow, a young girl who moved back to the Quileute Reservation after a few years of traveling around America. She meets new friends and finds out she is a shaman. She also meets a young handsome boy who has eyes only for her, but so many secrets. Does he have something to do with the dreams about wolves she has recently? Oc/Seth Clearwater
1. Chapter 1: A Wolf out of the Bag

**Author's Note : Hey! This is my first story everyone, and I'd really love some reviews and critics! **

**I'd appreciate it so much!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A wolf out of the bag.

I ran down the stairs as soon as I heard a car go in our driveway.  
I had been bored for hours as it was the last day of summer holidays and I wanted to see what my parents had bought from their shopping trip.  
They had promised me some treats, probably chocolate chip cookies, and I couldn't wait to get them.  
I was by the door before my mother came in, and she smiled at my over-excited attitude. She often said that I was like a puppy, always eager and happy.

It never bothered them, it actually made their day.

"Hey Inari, how are you?" She asked as she kissed my cheek.

"I'm fine, actually, I finished reading that book you gave me last week." I told her, smiling at her astounded expression.

"Oh dear, you do read very fast!" She exclaimed and laughed.

She started emptying the groceries on the table, and I proceeded to put them where they belong.

"Where is dad?"

My mother raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Oh, probably making sure the garage is clean and that his beloved camera is - oh, there you are, Evan." she was cut off by the soft kiss on her hair that my father gave her.

My parents we're very happy together, and I always admired how much love they could share.

My father, Evan Crow was born here in Forks reserve, and he was today an professional nature photographer.  
He worked as a reporter to an international science magazine and was a very courageous, fearless man.

My mother, Susan Crow (her actual name is Susanna) was from Finland, and was a jewelry maker.  
She made the pearls herself, from glass, and was a shaman's granddaughter.  
I shared almost everything with her, and me and my father usually went hiking together. He also taught me how to take good photos.  
My family had always been an important part of my life, since I hardly made friends before.

* * *

The morning was bright, with cloudy skies. I got out of bed lazily, and went to get some breakfast.  
I looked out of the window in a daze.

As I brushed my teeth, I examined my figure. My dark green eyes looked tired, and the tip of my narrow nose was a bit red.  
My puffy lips where usually quite ripe, and my hair closer to a honey shade than blonde.  
I was pretty, I couldn't go around it, I just never really cared about how I looked.

Driving to school, I eyed the forest thoughtfully. I had one of those weird dreams again, where I was a wolf and running in the woods with a pack.

Not long ago, right after we came back to the Quileute Reservation, I started having dreams. When I told my mother, she told me something I shouldn't forget.

I am a to-be shaman. My great-grandmother was a shaman, a 'Noaidi' in a very secluded Sami-tribe.  
Once when she was chanting, the spirits had told her that from her fruits fruit, a new shaman will be born.

She decided that it was for the best and taught my mother everything she could, from playing the tambourine and drying weeds to the actual chanting.

She made her learn the words by heart so Susanna could teach them to me.

Later on, my mother lost belief in these supernatural things. When we moved here this summer and I mentioned the visions, she told me about this.

She granted her grandmothers last wish, and taught me all she remembered.

I now knew the Reindeer chant, a song for a good year, praying the spirits to give the tribe's reindeers safety, and the Wolf song, which was only to be sang by a Wolf brother, a shaman that was spiritually brothers with a wolf. This was all still very vague, but interesting, and I couldn't wait to find out more about it.

As I arrived to the schools parking lot, I turned onto a free spot, took the key out and threw my bag on my shoulder as I went out of my fairly new car.

I strolled to the front door and blended into the crowd, even thought I had light blonde hair between the masses of black and brown hair.

I ignored the curious glances, as I already knew I was a new face.

I still looked fairly similar to them, since my skin was the same dark as my fathers, a tanned, bronze-like shade.  
My mothers skin was very pale, white as a sheet compared to us.  
We made a lot of jokes about it.

I walked over to the office to get my schedule and the school map.  
The secretary was very nice, she gave me directions to my first class and wished me good luck.  
I went to the second floor and sat down on the last free seat.

I took my notebook out and my favorite pen.

The seat next to me was taken by a girl with dyed dark blue hair.  
She was also wearing a t-shirt with wolves, I couldn't have missed it.  
She smiled at me, and I smiled back awkwardly, not really knowing if she was trying to be nice or smiling out of pity or meanly.  
"Hey," she began with enthusiasm,

"I'm Jocelyn. Who are you?"

I stuttered as I wasn't expecting any conversations on such a short notice.

"Uh.. Hi, um, my name is Inari, n-nice to meet you." I said pretty awkwardly and smiled even more like it.

"Oh, what a nice name, Inari, was it? Where is it from?" Jocelyn asked eagerly.

I had by now collected some courage and managed to say something without much of stuttering.

"It's from Finland, originally a name of the Sami-people, some kind of tribe in the north." I said fluently, now knowing what I was talking about.

"Wow, that's so cool! My name is pretty average compared to that!" she joked and smiled. I maybe had made a friend.

"Oh, watch out, this history teacher is really into Europe.

Like everything he teaches us has something in common with Europe. He might even know about the people you just talked about!" She whispered to me as a nicely dressed man came into the classroom.

"Everybody quiet down please," He began with a british accent, and I quickly nodded to Joanna and smiled. She was very clever, especially for guessing how much I thirsted for knowledge on this subject.

"I'll now begin the lesson. My name is Klaus Sanderson, and I am your history teacher this year.  
The first lessons will be about the Antique and the Middle Ages…"

As the teacher talked, I slowly drifted into the deep state of mind called studying.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll post my second chapter soon if this one gets enough reviews (note that one is enough).**


	2. Chapter 2: Like a Wolf in the Pack

**A/N: So this is my second chapter, and I think this story for now has had good feedback, and I hope you like the second chapter! **

**I'm going to publish the third one in a few days!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Like a wolf in the pack.

After I started hanging out with Jocelyn, I made a lot of friends.  
It felt natural to throw jokes here and there and be silly.  
In my first week of school, I felt like I could finally be my jovial self and not worry about what others might think.  
But mostly I hung out with Jocelyn, Alexi and Silver. They we're really funny and we had a lot in common.  
Jocelyn was short, brown eyed and was almost obsessed with wolves, but also liked the same kind of music as I did.  
Alexi was a tall girl with long brown hair and grey eyes. She enjoyed legends and was a walking encyclopedia.  
She knew a lot of things people would find useless, and she always told us about her new information.  
Silver was a quiet girl, but she always smiled when she was with us.  
She would laugh at our jokes, but wouldn't talk much. She was shorter than Jocelyn, and had short black hair.  
All I knew about her was that she had a really great sense of humor and a very generous person. She offered to help us every time she could.  
With these people, I finally started enjoying my studies.

I was sitting at lunch when the girl suddenly became all excited about something.  
"Inari, do you think you can come to the La Push beach tomorrow, after school?" Jocelyn asked, tilting her head right.

"Yea, why not. I have nothing else to do. I just don't know where to drive." I said, pondering.

"Well, I'll drive, ok?" She offered, and I nodded, smiling.

* * *

"Shotgun seat is mine!" Alexi yelled as she ran to the side of the car and tried ripping the door open.  
We all smiled, and I mentioned: "The car is still locked, Lexi."

"I'll sit on the backseat, then." Silver said quietly yet somehow joyfully. She seemed happy to go outside with us.  
I unlocked the car and handed the keys to Joanna.  
She had a car, but lived so close to school she could just walk.  
"Destination La Push!" She yelled and we all came into the car and giggled.  
Joanna took a random CD and put it in. It was a really nice drive.  
The sun was shining. It rarely did in the Reservation, and it felt good to feel the sun on my skin, for a change.  
I felt awake and ready to have a good time.

The wind picked up the nearer we got to the beach so we decided not to bathe. Jocelyn saw some of her friends, and we went over to say hello. We ended staying there, hanging around with everyone. As dusk fell on the beach, a fire was lit.

Most of the people had left, and the remaining few started gathering around the fire. They were mostly young, like us.  
Among them, a group of quiet people, two guys and a girl, came and sat down with us.  
The youngest boy was about my age. As I looked at him, my heart skipped a beat.  
He was really cute and handsome, and just really, really happy!  
He seemed so familiar with everyone, though I knew he wouldn't look at me, since I was always in the background.  
I just kept staring into the fire, and Lexi decided to try and cheer me up with a joke.  
I decided to humor her and laughed, leaving my worries behind for the moment. He was just a boy, after all.

* * *

Later, when Jocelyn had dropped the two other girls home, I decided to ask her about it.

"Um, Jocelyn? I started, a bit shyly.

"Yeah?"

"When the girl and the two guys came in… who we're they?"

Jocelyn thought about it for a minute.  
"They're a sort of gang, I'd say. I mean they hang out together all the time. Their leader is called Jacob. I don't really know anymore. What I do know is their names. My brother is a part one of the neighboring gangs." She explained, while frowning in the rear-view mirror.

"Could you tell me more, please?" I asked, trying to coax an answer out of her. I saw her face soften up.

"Okay, I'll tell you, though I really don't know a lot. Jared, my older brother, has been a part of Sam's gang for a long, long time. He hasn't really told me anything about them, just mentioned their names. Jacob, Seth and Leah used to be a part of the gang."

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"I really don't know! But I know Leah is the only girl, and that it was really weird of her to join the gang. Her little brother Seth goes to our school, he is actually in the same PE class as me." She said, trying to sound softer this time.

"Oh right, what's his full name?" I asked, trying to seem innocent and not all that interested. Apparently I wasn't doing a good job, because Jocelyn asked me a question, a smirk spreading on her face.

"You're trying to find out about him because you thought he was cute, don't you?"

"Yes, uh, no!" I stuttered, and blushed.

"Well girl, his name is Seth Clearwater and as far as I know, single." She joked and we laughed.

"Thanks, Jocelyn" I smiled, genuinely happy, and patted her head affectionally, leaning over the headrest.  
We finally stopped at her house, and I got out the back and crawled into the driver's seat.

"I hope you know your way home! Call me if you get lost!" She teased and waved goodbye. I waved back and started the engine.

I drove smoothly back home, passing the school, all the while thinking about Seth.

I drove into our driveway, parked my car and took all of stuff out stuff. All of a sudden I felt weak and had a vision.

A wolf with sand-like fur, big like a bear, was running in the woods with a red-brown one, even bigger than him.  
A smaller light grey wolf ran behind them, looking around suspiciously, sniffing at the air. They ran and ran, faster than I could hope to ever go.  
It made me really dizzy. The vision stopped as suddenly as it had started and I was left stunned by it.

The weirdest thing about them was that I could hear what they thought, and that they communicated like human beings, but just by thinking. It was so weird that when I opened the door to our house, I couldn't think about anything but the wolves, running wild in the forest.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, follow and favorite for updates!**

**Question: How do you think Seth will react when he sees Inari face to face for the first time?**

**Till next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wild Running Wolf

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, but I am a really good procrastinator, and I had work so yeah I kinda had things to do.  
****I am eternally grateful for those who have read and added this to their favorites, and I am so sorry to disappoint you this way.  
Now that I have more time I am going to write this a lot more, as I have a lot of ideas (and more are welcome, please).  
Review and favorite to show your support!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping.

It was my first weekend after school had started, and the day began with small rays of sunshine, some clouds in the sky.  
I got up and put my slippers on, and made my bed. I opened the window and felt the breeze of fresh air caress my skin.  
I suddenly remembered my dream.  
I had seen people, pale ones, with one caressing the big wolf. Pets, perhaps?  
I laughed at my imagination. I sure had a creative mind.

I went down the stairs to the kitchen and sat down on the table where everything was ready for me to dig in.  
My mother was probably reading a design magazine and my father was still sleeping.  
I dreamily ate my chocolate cereal and thought about the dream again.  
Words, phrases came into my mind. I slowly replayed them in my head, between a few spoonfuls of cereal.  
"Thank you for caring about us, Seth" and also another sound, in the background  
"You… are… stronger… you must… awaken" like someone was moaning it quietly, slowly, and that was pretty terrifying.

I nodded to myself, as if now it would made any more sense than before.  
I decided to tell my mother about it when a sudden vision came again, vividly, like I was hallucinating.  
Two girls were floating in the air, thin as smoke but colorful.

They sounded like badly tuned radios at first, foggy, unclear, but as they slowly became clearer their voices were too.  
They had shut up and looked at me head to toe, and as they spoke they sounded like they were really next to me.

"She isn't that grown already, Oaja." Said the one clothed in a beautiful outfit with embroidered amber pearls, wolf claws and a bone knife resting at her hip.  
She had long dark hair, floating in the air, and a young fleshy face, with some similarities with me.

"I know, Eivor, but she is stronger than you think. She can see us better than we ever did see spirits.

I hope she can hear us." Said Oaja, covered with a wolf pelt and amber jewelry, a bronze knife on her side and a long ornated tunic.  
She had long blonde hair, floating in the air also, and a lighter complexion, pale like snow, and blue eyes.  
Her essence was the exact opposite of the other, as she glowed some light, and Eivor glowed a mysterious dark.  
Her eyes were deep like night and her face was swarthy.  
I was confused, but decided to speak, just to see if I was actually hallucinating.

"Um, hello, huh, spirits. What are you doing here?" I asked, as I wasn't sure what to call for.  
"Oh, we came to guide you, young shaman." Oaja said softly as she glided towards me.  
She twirled around me, marveled. I just looked at them curiously, inciting her to tell me more.  
I had always been cold-blooded towards paranormal things, as I have seen a lot through my childhood.  
I stopped seeing things when I was seven, but I do remember some things vividly.  
Nothing scary like in those horror movies you see about children having a sixth sense,  
but I did speak to a few spirits, mostly young ones, since they wanted to play with me.  
I did play with them, as I saw nothing wrong with it.

"Guide me in my quest of saving the world?" I asked, sarcastically.  
"Not really saving the world, Inari. Teaching is a very important thing, and we are here to teach." Eivor whispered.  
"It is not often that two spirits guide a living one," said Oaja, thoughtful. "But it might mean that your power will rise above ours."  
I waited, still, for everything to end in a small poof and finding myself in my normal kitchen, but these spirits we're here to stay, unfortunately.

I took the chance. "Where should we begin?"

Eivor glided slowly towards the stairs and went up, in my room.  
I shivered thinking about how long they could have been here, observing me.  
Oaja followed her, and softly smiled to me, inviting me to follow her.

My room was suddenly filled with things there weren't before, like all of my great-grandmother's shaman things and wolf claws and teeth, ambers, beautiful precious stones, all kinds of things. I stood amazed as the ghosts put everything in place to start some kind of ritual.  
They started burning a bunch of different herbs, and let the smoke fill my room.  
The door closed and suddenly, the air was thick and still, stunning.

I went lazily on the pillow Eivor told me to sit on and I tried to keep myself awake for some explanation.  
"You are going into your first trance, Inari. I'm going to guide you through it." Oaja said strongly, importantly.  
"You must close your eyes and open your palms. During the time you drift off, we will make you hold all of these objects in front of you, one after another, to find your type of power. These here, are shamans talismans, things they keep close to them at all times, even after death. Some of those shamans, great and powerful ones, give one of their many talismans to the use of younger ones, to keep the power moving like water, running free." She continued.

"Now be ready to stay still for a while. Close your eyes, put your palms onto your lap, cupped upwards, and breathe slowly." She guided me with movements of the thin smoke that helped me drift off as soon as I was ready.  
My mind was already wandering, and finally I was free of my body, light as air.  
I felt so happy and fearless, I flew fast into the skies, spinning like a bird in spring, and stepped on the clouds.  
I then went down to the ground, and I felt the first talisman.  
A disturbing power came close to me, like fire, hot waves hit me and I felt confused.  
I saw a lion, somewhere, with a pelt like fire.  
It ran away and just like that, the fire was gone.

I had time to explore before the second talisman came, and in the middle of the forest, I heard birds talk.  
Before I understood them, they we're singing, but with the touch of the talisman, I understood them.  
They talked about berries, ants and how the wolves had been quite unhappy lately for no shaman had wanted them as their brothers.  
I felt like the touch of the talisman made my sight stronger, and I wanted to see those wolves.  
I ran quickly, and as I jumped over a stone, I became a wolf.  
After the first seconds of shock, I thought that running felt nicer with the paws. This was all just a dream anyway.

After a while of running, dusk came down, and with no signs of wolves, I decided to return.  
I opened my eyes and blinked a lot, disturbed by the sudden light. I was in the same position as before, but Oaja and Eivor we're gone.  
It was probably past noon and I held something in my hands.  
As I turned to look at it, I smiled unconsciously before I even had the time to understand what it was.  
After a while, it made sense. It was a tiny wolf canine, with a moon and a wolf carved into it.  
There was also a hole for putting it into a string, so I quickly grabbed some cordon and tied it around my neck.

I went out of my room and continued the day as it was planned, still quite stunned.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Now that Inari knows her powers, what do you think they might be?  
I have some guesses, but the story will tell.  
Please follow and favorite!  
Have a good day!**


End file.
